


America

by Sheogorath



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Parody, Political, Satire, lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 13:51:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1552712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheogorath/pseuds/Sheogorath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Around the time that the Internal Revenue Service (I smell a name change coming) were all over the news because they were selecting political groups applying for tax-exempt status for closer scrutiny based on their names or political themes, I wrote a song covering it in brief as well as a few other issues. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	America

My country, 'tis of thee  
Robber of liberty  
Of thee I sing  
Land where my grandchild died  
Thanks to New York cops' pride  
From ev'ry mountainside  
Their gunshots ring!

My native country, thee  
Where no one dares feel free  
Thy name's a joke  
Big name banks took some spills  
With all their subprime thrills  
And left us with huge bills  
So we're all broke

TSA told the truth  
'Bout how they molest youth  
People were shocked  
But then I did wake up  
To weep into my cup  
Of coffee, which I sup  
My world was rocked

The US President  
Must prove that he's not bent  
That much is plain  
What with all the bad press  
About the IRS  
Why don't they just confess  
And save their pain?

**Author's Note:**

> Copyright © 2013 Romersa's Protégé. Individuals and groups are free to copy, share, and perform this work for all purposes except large scale distribution, subject to credit being given and any derivatives being released under the same or a similar licence. All other rights reserved.  
> Adapted from 'My Country, 'Tis of Thee'; Public Domain.


End file.
